


You always make me smile

by MIWbiatch



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, SPN - Freeform, Samifer - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-11
Updated: 2016-07-21
Packaged: 2018-06-01 17:10:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6528691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MIWbiatch/pseuds/MIWbiatch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fluffy samifer high school AU, with Artist!Lucifer who doesn't do too well in school, and book worm Sam.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Who is the guy on my floor ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Each chapter is about 1000 words long and this story can also be found on wattpad, if you find my account on there titled MIWbiatch.
> 
> All constructive criticism welcome.

I'm suddenly brought back to consciousness, I'd fallen off the couch onto something. It was a guy ? His face was unfamiliar to me , completely unrecognizable . I get off him, careful not to disrupt his sleep more than I already had. My eyes glance around my apartment, landing on empty bottle after empty bottle. From what I can recall, last night was crazy. The only thing I remember was asking Castiel round and then a herd of other people arriving, some with beer. And some with- Vodka? I frown as I pick a bottle different to the others up.

But who was the guy on the floor, currently fast asleep, despite being sat on by me? Oh well. He was pretty cute if I'm honest.

I stumble through my apartment, My head hurting and my stomach rumbling. It looked like we were the only ones here.

I suddenly become aware of a smell, I set to work trying to find out its source, only to discover, it was me .Well, I think breakfast can wait. I head to my bathroom and close the door behind me, starting to wash my hands in the sink. I look into the mirror , my hair is all over, there's something at the corners of  my mouth, and heavy bags hang under my eyes.

I slowly take off my clothes and turn on the water. At least i can turn something on besides my self. I smile at my lame joke and my head starts to hurt. I instantly regretted the few drinks I had last night. Stepping into the shower I let the cool sprays of water wake me up. I rub my face carefully and start shampooing my moose like hair . As I was doing this, my mind panned back to last night. I remember dancing , grinding with somebody ? Oh my god... I stop washing my hair and just stand there. Could my memories be playing tricks on me ? I'm not complaining but did that actually happen ?

I wanted to forget about that image, so I sang the first song that came to mind.

"Carry on my wayward son."

I was singing with my eyes closed , appreciating the water hitting my face . In fact I didn't realise someone else was here until they joined in singing with me .

I panic, poking my head around the shower curtain , only to see the back of the stranger I had left sleeping on the floor .

"Hey what do you think you're doing?" I demand . He turns his head , his blue eyes locking with mine. "I'm peeing sweetheart. Calm down I'll be out in a second. And by the way ; I love that song" He quickly finished, zipped his pants and hummed the song we were singing earlier. He made his way to the sink, looking at me in the mirror.

"so" he glanced down, washing his hands "What happened last night ?"

"I-I don't know" I stammered, suddenly becoming extremely shy around him.

"I see" he dried his hands and made his way towards the door.

"Oh um hey !" I called after him "If you wait I can get you some breakfast."

"That'd be great thanks- um" He raised his eye brows questionably.

"Sam" I said "Sam Winchester."

"Thanks Sam then. I'm Lucifer" He smiled before leaving the room, closing the door behind him. I'm left shocked , mostly at myself. I just had a stranger barge into my bathroom while I'm showering, AND I had a conversation with him.

I leave that thought behind, quickly finish washing, and step out of the shower. I dry off quickly , putting a towel around my waist and make my way to my bedroom. I get ready, wearing jeans and a plaid shirt. Leaving my hair damp as I exit the room, finding Lucifer sat on the couch with his head in his hands. I leave him there, he probably dank A LOT more than me.

My stomach rumbles again and I remember what I got ready to do. The kitchen was filled with rubbish, bottles and just things slopped everywhere. I sigh . This is going to be fun to deal with. I manage to find a frying pan, and some bacon and eggs. I guess the people who came decided to eat everything but raw meat and eggs.

I put oil in the pan, followed by 4 eggs and 4 pieces of bacon. I then put some toast in the toaster, and wait.

Eventually they're ready , I put them on two plates and carry them to the table.

"Hey Lucifer" I called "I've got you some food."

I hear a groan as he stands up and makes his way to the table,

"Thanks Sam. Sorry about this- ooo this smells great" He announces as he sits down and starts eating immediately.

I sit down across from him, and start with my bacon . Trying to avoid any awkward eye contact.

"So" Lucifer began "Where am I ?"He looked straight at me, and we both stopped eating.

I was taken aback by his question. He really couldn't remember ?

"You're - you're my apartment. Its um just across from the school"

"You go to that school ? what year are you in ?" He asked, with a mouth stuffed full with egg.

"Oh um year 11, I reply. I'm 16"

"Really ?! Me too I wonder why I haven't seen you before? I'll keep an eye out for you from now on" He said with a smirk.

"It is a big school but yeah ! I'll look out for you too." I smile. I like this guy.

We finished quickly, no one trying to fill the silence. He said a quick good bye and left.

I turned to face the cluttered kitchen. Well. This is how I'm going to spend my Saturday, scrubbing at messes that aren't even mine.


	2. Gabriel- no

Beep. Beep. Beep.

I jolt upright, and turn my alarm off. I lay back down and breathe heavily, my alarm always makes me panic.

I kick my legs off the bed and gradually stand up. My back aches and my arms feel stiff. I let out a yawn, stretch my body, and start to get ready for school.

Over the past two days, I couldn't stop thinking about Lucifer. I really hope I get to see him today. I can't help but smile at the thought of him.

For breakfast I settled on toast, eating it as fast as I could.

At 8:30 I leave for school, It's just a short walk from my apartment too school, 5 minutes at most. When I arrive , my friend Gabriel is already there, stood talking to Cas. He notices me as I get closer.

"SAMMY!" He exclaimed a smile on his face. I couldn't help but grin at his enthusiasm .

"Hi Gabriel !" I say, making my way towards Cas.

"Hey thanks for leaving a random kid at mine on Saturday !" I laugh.

"Oh don't worry about it ! Who was it again?" He said teasing me.

"Lucifer" I hide a smile, knowing he's here somewhere today.

"But Sam" Gabriel interrupted "Do you really not know him ? He's in almost ALL of our classes !"

"What? Really ? " I pull a puzzled face.

"Yep! He's in pretty much all of them. Oh and are you still on for tomorrow night ?"

What? I think . Pausing to think about what the hell he was talking about. GAMES NIGHT. That's what he's on about !

"Yeah ! Definitely. Just make sure you're at mine at 6" Gabriel's face lights up with happiness and I can't help but smile. He's always loved games nights.

"Hey am I invited ? " Cas laughs .

"Sure if you don't bring 20 other people" I say with a grin on my face.

"I think I can pick 15" Cas winked ,causing us all to sigh at his lame jokes.

These are my two best friends, Cas and Gabriel.  


We said goodbye to Cas, and I'm now sat next to Gabriel in math. this is one of my worst lessons. Mainly because of the teacher , she sets so much useless homework .

"Hey Gabe" I whisper "Yeah sammy?" "Is lucifer in -" "SAM WINCHESTER," my teacher stopped the lecture to shout at me , and everyone turns to look at me. And I saw him. Lucifer sat at the front , turned to face me , a smirk on his face. .My eyes don't stray from him until my teacher ends her little rant "- IS THAT CLEAR SAM" "Oh um y-yes miss" She goes back to teaching , and I glance back to Lucifer , his grin has just got bigger and I can't help but smile at him. "Sammy, what were you asking earlier ?" Gabriel whispered "Oh um it doesn't ma-" "SAM WHAT PART OF STOP TALKING DO YOU NOT UNDERSTAND?" I gulp. "THATS IT come and sit at the front .somewhere I can keep an eye on you" I stand up , looking down at Gabriel and he just laughs a little at me. Miss starts talking about math again and I make my way past tables carrying my bag and jacket in my hands. I get to lucifer and plonk my bags down by the side of the empty seat next to him. He looks up smiling at me , I get lost in his blue eyes for a moment but quickly snap myself out of it.

I manage to awkwardly get my huge legs under the desk and eventually I'm sat comfortably . Lucifer turns to look at me and he smiles , whispering "hi"

I mouth "hi" back to him, careful not to get caught by Miss again. A large grin is still plastered to his face , I couldn't help but smile back.

Miss finishes her lecture, allowing us to talk quietly.

"I uh, I didn't expect to find you so quickly " I stammered.

"Yeah me neither. But I'm glad I found you"

I couldn't help but stare at his eyes, getting lost in the different shades of blue-

And then he starts laughing. Oh crap.

"Oh my god. I-I'm sorry"

"Hey, hey its okay." He lets out a sigh, smiling again "So. What are you doing after school?"

"Oh um Gabriel and Cas are coming round to mine actually" I start the work we had been set, jotting down numbers here and there. "You can come too if you want" OH my. what have I done.

"Oh yeah. I might do. What time ?"

"Around 6- ish" I keep my eyes on my work, not looking at him.

"Ah yeah I'll go then. Thanks Sam "

_ *tine skip like 5-10 minutes* _

I glimpse at him and finally , he's doing his wor- or not. His paper was bare, aside from a few scribbles here and there . I lean to my right , towards him . "Hey um are you okay ?" "Oh me ? Yeah yeah I'm just uh thinking"

Now it was my turn to laugh.

"Oh really? " I smirk .  "Come here I'll show you how to do it"  I lean back to my own paper and show him the workings I'd made . As I'm explaining what to do , he gradually gets closer and closer . Soon his head was rested on my shoulder , a faint "yeah" coming from him every now and then .

Eventually I've  explained the entire sheet to him. His head was still leant on my shoulder , his lips in a pout. My face starts to feel warm, I look away from him, trying to stop my face burning up anymore.

He lifts his  head up , "Hey are you okay ?" I turn to face him , "uh me ? Yeah I-I'm fine" "Um. Okay. Thanks for helping me" "Oh.no. It-it's fine." I try to add a smile but it doesn't really work. "Hey are you sure you're okay ?"

"What ? Yeah yeah I promise"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After school I meet back up with Gabriel . "Sammy! You were getting pretty close to that Lucifer guy weren't you ? " he pouts "I can't have any one taking my Sammy away from me " He wraps his small arms around my Waist and I laugh , telling him that there was no reason to worry; I didn't like him like _that_.

Or at least I don't think I do ??

He winks , " _Sure_ " we carry on walking from school. Just as we were about to take different paths to get home I remembered that I'd invited Lucifer tonight . I told Gabe, and his immediate reaction was to laugh and smirk at me . All I could do was sigh at how completely predictable my best friend was.


	3. Board games and more.

*6 o'clock *  
Finally . They should be here soon . 

On the table are all of Gabe's favourite games , connect 4 , snakes and ladders , and of course frustration . I check my hair in the mirror for the last time, before the door bell rang . 

I cautiously open the door , a slightly smaller blonde was looking up at me . 

"Hey lucifer !" 

"Hi Sam " he steps into my apartment , looking around .  
"Oh um I brought these - since I drank all yours last time" . He holds up a six pack of beer, grinning.   
"Hey um- aren't you 16 ? How did you get it ?" I stutter , feeling flustered being the receiver of his gaze. My cheeks start to burn , oh god. 

"Well. My dad had some lying around "   
My cheeks feel like they're on fire , and the butterflies in my stomach are a weird sensation .   
He looks me straight in the eyes and smirks, I have no idea what to do.  
"Oh hey um tonight was Gabriel's idea , he uh he likes board games. Do you mind playing them with us ? " . Board games. He's going to think we're ridiculous .

"I haven't played board games for ages ! Of course I don't !" Now it was his turn to blush , his eyes lit up and his cheeks were tinted a soft pink.

Lucifer places the beer on the table and flops down next to it on a bean bag , I make my way over ; only to trip and land on top of him , making him fall off the bean bag , with me on top . I can feel my cheeks go bright red and he started laughing . I catch his laughter and I'm giggling , still on top of him but trying to take my weight off him. My legs are at either side of him and my hands are next to each of his shoulders , my arms supporting me.

Silence fills the air , we just stay there , I couldn't stop looking at his face , his eyes were beautiful , his slightly spiked hair and the stubble covering his chin and jaw . I tried to say something but the words wouldn't come out, my mouth opening and closing like a fish . 

At the worst time Gabriel burst into the room, Castiel close behind him.

I scramble to my feet as fast as I can , my face flushed a bright red. Lucifer stood up in his own time, obviously not Caring what my friends would think.

"Oh I'm sorry" Gabriel smirked "Did we interrupt anything ?" 

"I uh no-no I just fell over " 

"Yeah" lucifer said . 

"Oh- okay" Gabe winked at me , causing my cheeks to burn up even more.

Cas and lucifer exchange hellos , soon after I introduce Gabe to lucifer . Cas sits down on a bean bag , putting another two six packs of beer on the table . I sit opposite Cas, lucifer proceeds to sit on my right , grinning then winking at me.

"SAMMY"

Gabriel comes over , sitting on me . His legs hanging to my right , he was sat on my crotch ,leaning back . I lean to the right , so I could see the board game we were playing . 

Castiel had started setting up frustration , and lucifer passed around beers , I took one in my right hand , resting my left arm on Gabe's leg . I look over at lucifer , seeing him taking several gulps of liquid from the can in his hand . I smile at him before taking a drink from mine . 

"IM BEING BLUE" castiel yells   
" I'm red " lucifer giggles   
"I'm green " Gabriel says wriggling around on my lap.   
I take orange , since it's the only one left .

10 minutes into the game and lucifer had knocked all my pieces back to the start . I was now frantically trying to role a six , lucifer laughing at me slyly . 

30 minutes into the game and three beers later , Gabriel had fallen asleep on me , his arms wrapped around me .Lucifer's smiles at me had decreased and he concentrated on the game . He's thrashing both me and Cas . 

In the end , lucifer did win . After his 5 or so beers , he's giggling at everything . Clearly he's a happy drunk . 

Since the game had ended , I picked up Gabe with ease and carried him to my room . As I led him on my bed he opened his eyes , a huge grin on his face . 

"Lucifer likes you " he giggled in a sing song voice.

I asked him what he ment , he told me that lucifer looked jealous.  
"What?"

After a few minutes of him wriggling around and mumbling phrases he says something that's actually audible,  
"It's true . I promise . And what happened when we arrived ? Don't tell me you 'fell over ' " he did some wild hand gestures and It really sinks in how much Gabriel is affected by alcohol 

At this point lucifer opened the door , seeing Gabe led on the bed and me stood over him , my hands on the bed and my face close to his so we could whisper . 

"Everything alright ?" He asked 

I turn to face him , his expression was unreadable but his voice was no where near how confident as it usually sounded, but I assured him we were fine . 

I left the room with Lucifer , glancing back at Gabriel who gave me a thumbs up . 

Cas had set up connect four , announcing that it was me and lucifer vs him since he was so good at it . This of course caused laughter , his dorky smile just making it even better.

Lucifer pulls a bean bag up directly across from the game , collapsing on it he motioned me to sit on his legs.   
I sit in his lap , trying not to squirm around too much because believe me , I know how embarrassing that can be. Lucifer pulls me right up to him , my back on his chest . My face was heating up again . His warm body was comfortable . Really comfortable . He slithered his arms around me waist . Causing me to cautiously wriggle further against his body . 

Castiel glances at us , frowning slightly before dropping his yellow counter in one of the slots . Lucifer picks one of our red ones and puts it next to Cas's . 

(A/n do you really want a full paragraph of connect 4 moves? I think not)

After A couple more games , castiel had lost every one . He looks at us in defeat . 

"Well done guys. Why don't you try playing against each other?" 

I let Cas know that that was a good idea , and we do . I try to stand to get to the other side of the game , but lucifer was not putting up with that.

"Sammy, don't leave me" he giggled , his cheeks crimson from the alcohol 

 

He kept his arms around me and I give up. Staying in his lap . 

I won the first game.   
And the second game .  
And the third   
And the fourth 

But during the fifth , Gabriel came out of my bed room , presumably after a nap . He glanced at me and the well built blonde I was sat on , raising his eyebrows and smirking . 

"Caaaaaaaas . I can take you home now " Gabriel called out to Cas .

Cas paused , "lucifer . We can take you too"

"Thanks CAssie but I'm not leaving till I've beaten this dork . " he poked my shoulder, letting them know that I was the dork. Logic that only drunk Lucifer would agree with.

I pretend to be offended as I escape lucifers embrace to say my goodbyes to my friends .

I hug Gabriel , him whispering "Go get him tiger" in my ear . He pulls back with a smirk , winking at me. I hugged Cas too exchanging goodbyes , and they soon left .

The extremely stubborn guy on my may I add - favourite bean bag , refused to let me sit anywhere but his lap , and he refused to leave until he beat me . I sure as hell wasn't having my winning streak broken . 

Bring it on lucifer .


	4. 4

This time I wasn't offering mercy . I wriggle as much as I could into Lucifer, yet his only response was to pull me in tighter, wrapping his arms around my stomach .

I beat him at every game, and somehow he got though almost all the beers; whereas I stayed at just 3. Lucifers stubbornness was starting to shine through, as he refused to let me stop playing until he had won.

We started a new game, lines forming on lucifer's forhead as he squinted his eyes, concentrating as much as he could after 7 beers. 

After 5 minutes I got 4 in a row diagonally, I turned my head over my right shoulder finding my self laughing at Lucifer's disgruntled facial expression.

I glance at the at the clock hanging on my wall, a gift from my brother Dean, the hands pointed at 12 and- 6 . half 12. Just the time I needed to fall asleep at for school.

I let him win the next game , just so I could go to bed. His look of disbelief , then his smile was actually really adorable . He giggled , happy with his win. He lent back , stretched his arms out , my legs were taken off the floor, causing me to fall back on him. He yelps from my weight , and we end up as a mess on the floor . I quickly scramble off him muttering apologises , he just lays on the floor , looking up at me and giggling .

This guy was in no state to leave by himself. I pick him up, carrying him bridal style into my room.As I had him in my arms he began to stoke my hair, commenting on how long it was. I couldn't help but grin at how much he changed with alcohol . He reminded me of a teddy bear, oblivious to everything around him, cute and huggable . WOAH woah Sam. That is dangerous territory . Stop before you develop a crush on the poor guy.

I reach my room, laying him down on the slightly crumpled sheets - thanks to Gabriel. 

"Sammyyyy" he rolls over, his eyes closing and his knees pulled up to stomach . I smile at how cute he   
Is, drunk or not . I press a kiss to his cheek, blushing madly as I realize what I'd just done.

I grab a pillow and blanket , deciding to sleep on the couch . 

As I was led there , thoughts were going through my head .   
'Do I like lucifer ?'   
He's cute but I don't know.   
'Was Gabe telling the truth ?'   
How am I suppose to know ?   
'You want Gabe to be telling the truth though don't you ?'   
M-maybe .

I manage to drift off to sleep , my thoughts going silent after a good ten minutes of them blaring through my skull.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
I feel something on me , I forcefully open my eyes , feeling a weight on the lower part of my body . The room is pitch black, however I already have a good idea as to what's on top of me .

Yep I could feel his hair . Lucifer. I honestly wonder why he would have the urge to lye on me. I gently stroke his cheek, trying to fall asleep again. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I wake again , sunlight filtering through the blinds. I look down - and yep . He's still there . I smile to my self , trying to limit my movement. 

*ten minute time skip* 

Lucifer rolled onto his back , his eyes fluttering open . He must have panicked when he realised he was slept on something , because he frantically tried to get off me . Ending up on the floor. I jump at his sudden movement, asking him if he was okay.

"I - I was slept on you ?" 

"Yep . I uh I didn't want to wake you up. Sorry"

I laugh at his shocked face, his eyes were wide , he kind of reminded me of a dog I used to have.

"hey It doesn't matter. " I laugh as he pouts his lips and tilts his head up. How can he be over 6 foot tall and still so adorable?

"Oh and hey. You still lost at connect 4" I stick my tongue out at him.

"Yeah well. It's just a game." He stutters over is words, obviously not sure what to say, making me smile at his stubbornness.

I stand up and stretch my arms, hearing a satisfying 'pop'.

"You weren't saying that last night," I mutter as I make my way to the door. Letting Lucifer know I was going to make breakfast.


End file.
